The True Nell Jones
by Tali NCIS-Gleek Fan
Summary: The team thought she had that perfect life. Perfect childhood. Perfect parents Perfect family. They were wrong... Rated T for safety
1. Prologue

The True Nell Jones

Nell knew the backround of every NCIS member on their team. A priviledge she did not enjoy.

Kensi's mother was an abusive alchoholic that left her and her father when she was 11. Her father had always raised her really but he was deployed a lot. He died when she was 15 and bounced around from foster home to foster home until she ran off as soon as she was 18. She was a deliquent the most of the rest of her life before NCIS racking up several charges. At 21 she was engaged to Jack who left her. Hetty recruitted her a few years later after she went on several missions with various groups.

Callen bounced around from foster home to foster home until 18 when he went to college and then was recruitted to NCIS by Hetty

Sam had a near perfect childhood. His parents fought like all parents do and they divorced but other than that he was a completely normal kid. He joined the Navy right after high school and joined the SEAL's.

Deeks lived with an alchoholic father and his mother. His father often beat him and Deeks shot him when he was 11. His mother took care of him after that. He joined LAPD as soon as he could after high school.

Eric's parents didn't want him his father leaving him at three. His mother was an alchoholic drug addict and Eric took care of her after he left. His mother gave birth to his deaf baby brother James when he was 7. James died in a car crash when he was 12 and Eric 19. After James's death Eric hacked into computers for money until he was caught and sent to NCIS.

Nell's past was very hidden. Everyone thought her life was a perfect golden childhood where her family loved her. It wasn't. Only she knew her real backround. And Hetty. No one else. It was not something she wanted to share.

She was born in Portugal to Gloria and Luis Manuel. Her birth name was Angela. She had two little sisters Julia and Natalia and then a little brother Tomas. Julia was only a year younger than her Natalia four and Tomas five. Her parents were not very good people that ignorefd their children. Nell learned to take care of her sisters and brother. They died when she was six.

She and her siblings were placed in a horrible foster home where they were beat. Julia even though she was younger than Nell tried to protect her,Natalia and Tomas. They spent two horrible years in that house. Julia came up with a idea to get them out. She got herself killed and they were put in another horrible foster home.

She made sure to protect Natalia and Tomas getting the blunt of the beatings. But one day after a month of being there Nell got home later due to detention and her foster father killed Tomas for crying.

Nell and Natlia bonced from horrible foster home to horrible foster home until Nell was eleven and she ran off with Natalia. She got a part time job and found a cheap motel where the two stayed until while going to school. Nell joined a local gang who protected her and Natalia and became their family.

Natalia got sick a year later. Nell put of taking her to the doctor until she was really sick. It was to late to save her. Nell was adopted by a nice American family They changed her name to Nell and took care of her. They became a real family. She had three younger brothers and four younger sisters from different countries like her. She learned Italian,Irish, Spainish,Russian,Swedish and French from them and taught them Portuguese.

The team were partially correct about her childhood. At age 12 she got the perfect golden childhood but not until after she had the horrible families. After she lost Julia and Tomas and Natalia. After she lost the ones she loved. After she lost a part of herself.

**OK tell me what you think this is my first NCIS:LA fic I hope you like it  
>Remember Review pleaseeeeeeeeee<br>-JJ**


	2. The Past is Back

The True Nell Jones

Nell walked into Ops. Eric sat in his chair working on his computer. "Good morning" Nell said sitting in her chair.

"Hey Nell we have a case" Eric said pulling up a picture. Nell stood abruptly and froze as the faces filled the screens. Three men and a teenage girl. The men were unshaven and longed hair all with black hair and brown eyes. The woman had auburn hair and green eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she flashed through the past memories. Rafael,Ricardo,Oscar and sweet little Liana. "Nell?" Eric said shaking her from her thoughts.

"What?" Nell asked.

"I asked if you knew them?" Eric restated.

"No they just looked a little familiar" Nell lied smoothly. Story of her life.

"OK well I need to call the team" he said and walked out. Nell collapsed into her chair and stared. Liana would only be about 17 right now. She was only 7 when Natalia had died. She stood as the team walked in. "This morning these men and this girl were seen running from a crime scene where two marines were killed" Eric explained pulling up the pictures of the marines. Nell refused to accept they would do this. That was when he cell phone rang. She walked into the hallway and answered.

"**Olá ****Angela**" a teenager's voice said from the other side.

"**Liana o que está acontecendo**"(Liana what's going on?) Nell asked angrily switching to Portuguese.

"**Acalme-se que não fazê-lo**" (Calm down we didn't do it) Liana said softly. Nell sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"**O que está acontecendo**" (What's going on?) Nell asked worriedly.

"**Homens estúpidos mataram os Marines e correu. ****Polícia pensou que era nos** "(Stupid men killed those Marines and ran. Police thought it was us) Liana yelled angrily.

"**O que você está fazendo na América? Onde está o resto da gangue?**"(What are you doing in America? Where's the rest of the gang?) Nell asked curiously.

"**Ouvimos dizer que você estava em apuros e até mesmo depois que um membro deixa o grupo ainda olha para o outro. Ele está vindo atrás de você. Seu pai adotivo que matou Julia. Ele vem com a pessoa que matou Tomas. Eles fizeram Natalia doente e quer você morto para colocá-los na cadeia.**" (We heard you were in trouble and even after a member leaves the gang still looks out for one another. He's coming after you. Your foster father who killed Julia. He's coming with the one who killed Tomas. They made Natalia sick and want you dead for putting them in jail.) Liana warned. Nell's face paled and her heart dropped.

"**Eles mataram minha irmãzinha e meu irmãozinho que merecem apodrecer na cadeia**."(They killed my baby sister and my baby brother they deserve to rot in jail.) Nell snapped.

"**Eu sei que eles mataram Natalia e agora eles querem que você**" (I know they killed Natalia and now they want you) Liana yelled loudly. Loud enough for Kensi who had been listening in to hear. Kensi gasped and Nell whirled around her eyes widening at the sight of Kensi.

_**Hey I got a lot of reviews wanting another chapter so here it is. There'll be more I'll add more as long as the reviews keep coming. I apoligize for all the Portuguese but it's one of the many languages I speak and I try to incoprorate them in. I'm going to add Nate and how Nell knows him in later chapters. In this story Nell is 22 because she looks super young. Thank you for reading and thank you in the future for reviewing. Oh and thank you DARWIN51 for kicking me into action with this story. She said something about someone from Nell's old village coming and asking about her sisters and it got me thinking. Why not bring in people from her old gang sooooo...PLOT BUNNY here it is :D**_


	3. Liana and the Guys

The True Nell Jones

"**Devo andare Liana ti amo**"(I have to go Liana love you) Nell said quickly and hung up. "Keni's that's not what it seems" she said quickly.

"What's going on Nell?" Kensi asked her eyes wide in shock.

"It's not what you think I swear. Liana's an old friend." Nell explained quickly.

"She's wanted for murder." Kensi said.

"I know but she didn't do it Kensi" Nell said worriedly. She was scared Kensi was going to tell the others.

"Who's Natalia?" Kensi asked and Nell froze. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned her gaze to the floor. "Nell I'm sorry if-"

"No it's OK Natalia was my little sister. She was four years younger than me. I had a little brother Tomas who was five years younger and then another sister Julia who was only one year younger than me" Nell explained.

"I thought your brothers and sisters were all alive"

"My adopted ones" Nell whispered. Kensi stared at her in shock. Nell's phone rang again. "I have to go Kensi but please don't tell the others. I need to take care of some things" Nell pleaded.

"OK but be careful please. I would say I would go with you but that would make everyone suspicious" Kensi smiled.

"Thank you so much Kensi" Nell smiled and hugged her. Then she answered her phone and left. "Liana" Nell said.

"Hello Nell" Liana's voice poured out of the phone.

"Nice English" Nell grinned.

"We're at a bar on the corner of Flagstaff and Morning Glory" Liana said.

"What happened exactly" Nell asked getting in her car.

"Our gang has connections in the jails. Your fosters were talking about all ready getting rid of Natalia and they were going after you. They found out you had your name changed and you were in American. They came here and killed those Marines. They thought they knew where you were. The police came and saw four immigrants and the racist pigs blamed us." Liana snapped angrily.

"Always blame it on the immigrants" Nell chuckled.

"Exactly. So anyway those siblings of yours have cute kids. Adorable. We have some other guys watching the rest of your family with big guns. We have one for you too but a little smaller. You always have been petite." Liana laughed.

"You guys are so kind. I don't suppose you had these when the police came"Nell rolled her eyes as she pulled up to the small bar.

"Yes" Liana said simply.

"So they blamed it on the only four people with guns who just so happened to be immigrants huh" Nell said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up" Liana snapped and Nell laughed as she walked into the building. Liana smirked as she saw Nell and shut her phone.

"Angela" the men called out happily.

"When will you ever get it right it's Nell now" Nell rolled her eyes.

"Well it's safer if we call you Angela" Liana shrugged.

"How is that?" Nell asked her eyebrows raised.

"Do not question my logic" Liana said narrowing her eyes.

"Somebody's cranky today." Nell smirked taking her seat.

"She has been all day" Rafael grinned.

"Well getting shot doesn't exactly lighten a girl's mood" Liana snapped and Nell chuckled.

"Oh calm down Lia it's not that big a deal you got shot at all the time in Portugal" Oscar laughed.

"Yes but they weren't good shots. I knew that. These police are fuckin sharp shooters" Liana pouted.

Nell chuckled. "Yes I have noticed that so what's our plan" Nell smiled.

"You remember any of your old tricks" Ricardo asked seriously.

"Every single one. Why?" Nell asked worriedly.

"We're pulling another mission. We all have immunity in this country even you since technically you aren't a legal american citizen yet" Oscar explained.

Nell paled. "Oh God that means..." she trailed off.

"Yes we have to take them out by any means neccessary." Liana said gravely.

_**Great reviews so here's a new chapter. :D So is anyone excited to hear about what Nell's gang was like? What do you think they meant by 'any means neccessary'? How will Nate play in. Stayed tuned,review lots and you'll get a new chapter. Please review and I'll send you virtual Abby hugs. Flames mean virtual paper clips from Ziva. XD I might watch a little too much NCIS. **_


	4. Flashback Explanations

The True Nell Jones

Nell shook her head. "No I'm not a killer any more. I haven't been since I was in the gang. I work to catch killers now" Nell rufused.

"Angie you don't really have a choice. Kill or be killed." Liana soothed.

Nell ran a hand through her short hair. "If I do that my team will be after me in a heart beat" she added.

"We have immunity it's impossible for them to arrest you." Ricardo reminded her.

"I don't care I'm not as soulless as I was back then either" Nell said staring at the ground.

"Angela they killed Julia,Natalia and Tomas. Julia was 7. Natalia was 8. Tomas was 3. They were your baby sisters and brother. They killed them. You can't tell me you wouldn't want to kill them" Liana persuaded and Nell grew angry.

"Fine but for the girls and Tomas. No other reason" Nell nodded.

"That's our girl" Oscar grinned.

"We'll take care of the team thing" Rafael reassured her.

"Whatever but if the team catches us they aren't going to care if we have immunity or not. Especially for me. We're murderers one way or another." Nell explained.

"So" Liana trailed off.

"Moral of the story is don't get caught" Nell added.

"We will work with our topmost discretion" Ricardo nodded.

"Good we start tomorrow I need to get some.." she paused "Vacation time" she settled on and then stood.

"Bye Angie" the guys grinned.

"Bye Angela we love you" Liana said giving her a sheepish grin. Nell just shook her head, rolled her eyes, smiled and walked out. In her car on her way to NCIS she reflected on her past.

(In Portuguese)

"_Angela are you ready yet" a younger Ricardo asked. _

"_Yes Ricardo" 12 year old Nell rolled her eyes tying a bandana around her head._

"_Liana will be joining you and Natalia for this mission" a younger Oscar popped up bringing in a 7 year old Liana and Natalia. _

"_All right" Nell shrugged as a younger Rafael handed her her gun. _

"_Remember your a teacher don't screw up" Oscar grinned._

"_Shut up remember I'm the one who usually has to clean up after you with an actual kill shot" Nell pointed out smirking._

"_Shut up" Oscar muttered and stalked out. Rafael and Ricardo were dying laughing._

"_Shut up you two what about how many times I've had to clean up for you two" she snapped. Both boys froze and then left to pout. Then she turned to the giggling girls. "Girls remember in the future you will probably have to clean up for the guys because they have to be special" Nell grinned and the girls burst into another fit of giggles. "Now come on we have a mission to get working on" Nell laughed ushering the girls out of the small motel room. _

"_Are you guys ready" Oscar asked still pouting._

"_Just a second" Nell nodded and tied a bandana around each of the girls heads before turning to them._

"_Girls should the cops or someone start chasing us ditch the bandana" she informed them. _

"_Yes Angela" they said in unison. _

_"Is everyone ready" a boy with shaggy black hair and brown eyes and the same bandana about 16 asked standing on a car._

_"Yes" everyone chorused. _

_"OK good now I want everyone keeping their eye on the prize. Last time some of you got out a turn. That won't happen this time" the boy said sternly. Everyone nodded and he hopped down. Then everyone broke apart. Nell went with the boys, Liana and Natalia following as they navigated through different alleys and things until they came to a rusty fire escape latter. _

_"Nell you go first with the girls we'll follow" Ricardo said and Nell began climbing. _

_Then the others,Liana,Natalia,Ricardo,Oscar and then Rafael. When they got to the top of the building they set their guns pointing across the street into a window where a group of people were gathered. They heard the tell tale sounds of fire fight of the people inside. Nell and the boys took out the guys that had gotten passed the inside people and the surrounding people. Liana and Natalia just watched in amazement as one by one each person from inside fell unaware of the snipers on the roof. _

_When they were finished Nell,the girls and the guys made their way back to the motel more careful on the lookout for cops, other gangs and missed targets. The shaggy haired boy came up behind Nell and kissed her head. _

_"Nate did I do a good job" Nell grinned._

_"Perfect Angel" Nate grinned. _

**_Evil aren't I. Here's Nate. But what does he have to do with Nell. Hmm review and maybe I'll explain more. Haha OK here's my signature equations_**

**_**Reviews= VAH(Virtual Abby Hugs) + Happy JJ(me) + New Chapters Chapters  
>Flames= VZPC(Virtual Ziva Paper Clips) + Sad JJ(me again) - New Chapters<strong>_**

**_-JJ_**

**_Please review XD_**


	5. Nell's Rampage

The True Nell Jones

Arriving at the OSP center awakened Nell from her memories. She smiled at Nate's caring nature. He had been as close to her as a brother for a while and even with their age difference they had dated for a couple weeks. But they were more brother and sister. Then Natalia died and Nell went on a rampage which only Liana brought her out of before she was sent to social services. This threw her into another round of memories.

"_She was sick Angela it's not your fault" Oscar soothed._

"_It is my fault because I didn't take her to a doctor" Nell screamed as she paced the small room._

"_Angela calm down"Ricardo pleaded._

"_No it's my fault they're all dead. I should have protected them and I didn't." Nell screamed and grabbed her gun. She threw off her bandana and ran out._

"_Angela don't do this" Rafael called after her but she kept running._

"_Angela you can't go rogue" Nate yelled after her but she continued running. She crept through the alleys searching for members of other gangs. She found one and froze. With him was a girl about 8 that looked so much like Natalia. She took out the boy and left the girl. _

"_Help" the little girl screamed and Nell just walked._

"_Hey you aren't part of our gang" another gang member said. Nell shot him dead before he had a chance to touch his gun. _

"_Hey a Gonzalez gang member" a girl gang member about Nell's own age yelled and she was dead. A group of the rival gang surrounded Nell and she stayed cool and collected. _

"_Whoa girl what are you doing" the leader asked. _

"_Walking" Nell said coldly. _

"_And taking out one of brothers that was unarmed and with a little one. That's cold blooded" the leader sneered as guns were raised all around. Nell shrugged._

"_I have nothing to lose" she said in a voice that gave the leader chills. _

"_Well girl I don't suppose you'll say sorry will you" the leader sneered back even though Nell was scaring him._

"_Why should I" Nell shrugged. _

"_Girl you are crazy" the leader shook his head._

"_Like I said. Nothing to lose" she shrugged again. _

"_Weren't you the Gonzalez's best sniper" the leader asked._

"_So" Nell said._

"_Your gangs not going to be happy." the leader suggested._

"_So I'm not part of the gang anymore. That ended when my sister died" Nell growled icily._

"_Whoa your sister died. Harsh" the leader said sympathetically. _

"_What's it matter to you" Nell glared. _

"_I have my own little sister and I'd do the same if she died" the leader shrugged. Then added. "If you hadn't of killed one of us unarmed then I might let you go but you went to far". Before they could even react every single person in the group including the leader was dead. Nell turned and saw Liana holding a gun._

"_What were you thinking? What is wrong with you?Natalia would be so mad" Liana screamed putting her gun away. _

"_Liana" Nell tried but Liana stopped her._

"_No don't Liana me. I lost my best friend and who I treated as my big sister went on a killing spree that's not OK" Liana yelled taking Nell's gun._

"_But Liana" Nell tried again._

"_No but's. What were you thinking? You know what you weren't thinking." Liana shrieked tears running down her face. Then Nell burst into tears._

"_I'm sorry" Nell choked and Liana nodded and pulled her into a hug. _

"_Angie we have to go" she whispered and they walked back to the motel where child service's was waiting. _

Nell wiped away a tear and silently thanked her lucky stars for Liana who if it weren't for her Nell would be dead.

**What do you think of the fact Nell was a cold blooded murderer. Hehe I didn't realize it until after I wrote it but if this were true with how sweet Nell seems she would terrify me. Hehe, any way to apologize to those who want this to be a Nell/Callen fic I'm sorry but it won't be. If it does have a couple it will be her and Eric. Sorry but usually I'm open minded to a lot of couples to different TV shows but for my favorites there is only one couple I ship for each person. No offence to those who like those couples I'm not trying to be mean but on some shows (this is just my oppinion) that there are some couples that are my pet peeve. Such as Nell and Callen. It's kind of like Gibbs and Abby on NCIS. They're all to much like family to be together. In my mind it just doesn't make sense. But it may in others so that's fine but I don't ship those. Callen and Nell are more like brother and sister in my mind. Sorry I really am. Hope you still enjoy the story.**

******Reviews= VAH(Virtual Abby Hugs) + Happy JJ(me) + New Chapters Chapters  
>Flames= VZPC(Virtual Ziva Paper Clips) + Sad JJ(me again) - New Chapters<strong>****

**-JJ**


	6. The Phone Call

The True Nell Jones

Nell walked into Ops and Kensi hugged her. "Nell where the hell have you been" Kensi hissed.

"I'm fine but I need to speak with Hetty" Nell smiled and Kensi shook her head.

"Nell I'm not leaving your side from now on. If you get killed Callen, Sam, Deeks and especially Eric are going to kill me" Kensi declared and Nell knew arguing would be futile. But she had to try anyway.

"Kensi this is something I have to do on my own" Nell tried but Kensi shook her head again.

"Come on Nell your like my sister let me help you" Kensi said softly and Nell sighed.

"Kensi I need to keep you safe and you coming with me will put you in danger" she said running her hand through her hair.  
>"Is there anything I can do from here at least" Kensi asked pushing.<p>

"Call Nate. Tell him Liana's back and that Julia and Tomas's foster fathers are here and the gang is going after them. Then keep the team away from me" Nell instructed her and Kensi nodded.

"Anything else?" Kensi asked.  
>"No but it's desperately important the team is kept away from me" Nell said.<p>

"Will do" Kensi nodded and Nell headed for Hetty's office.

"Hetty I need some personal time" Nell said.

"And what might that be for Miss Jones" Hetty asked.

"I can't say. I also can't say I will be back for sure" Nell explained.

"If you say Miss Jones. But do be careful" Hetty reminded her.

"I always am Hetty" Nell said and gave her a weak smile.

"Good luck Miss Jones" Hetty said and Nell left. Nell met up with the guys and Liana at another restaurant where she got her gun. Then she got a call from Nate.

"Nell what's going on? I got strange call from Kensi" Nate asked worriedly.

"The foster fathers that killed Julia and Tomas are coming after me Nate. They killed Natalia now they're after me" Nell explained.

"They're suppose to be in jail" Nate said.

"I know but they aren't." Nell frowned.

"What's this about the gang going after them. I thought they stopped sanctioned killings" Nate asked.

"We don't have much of a choice"

"Nell, you're not a killer anymore"

"I am when people are in danger. If they find out I have people I care about they'll end up dead. That means Kensi, Eric, Deeks, Callen and Sam. Even Hetty. It's not safe" Nell said firmly.

"If you say. I'll do whatever you need. I want to help"

"Thanks Nate" Nell smiled.

"Anything for an old friend." Then he hung up.

"He wants to help" Liana said knowingly.

"Yeah he does" Nell nodded.

"Just like old times" Rafael smirked.

"Except we're not kids anymore" Ricardo said.

"No we're not. Except Liana who's still a kid pretty much" Oscar commented. Liana stuck out her tongue and called him a rude name in Portuguese.

"Language young lady" Nell scolded her eyes widening. Liana started swearing under her breath in Portuguese while the guys started laughing.

"Angie you are no different than ten years ago" Oscar chuckled.

"Still a mother hen" Ricardo added. Rafael was laughing too hard to comment.

"I am not a mother hen" Nell protested.

"Yes you are" Liana glared.

"You're all crazy. I'm not a mother hen and that's final" Nell said.

"Whatever you say" Liana shook her head.

"Look" Ricardo said interrupting the argument. A man was walking into the restaurant. It was the foster father that had killed Tomas.

"Son of a bitch than man is sneaky" Rafael narrowed his eyes.

"He's sneaky as well" Oscar frowned.

"I'm even sneakier" a voice called and the five turned around. Standing there was Julia's murderer.

"Hello Angela"

**So sorry about not updating but here's the new chapter. Try and update soon but I've been really busy. **

**-JJ**


	7. Attacked

The True Nell Jones

"Hello Leonardo." Nell narrowed her eyes.

"It has been a long time." Leonardo said in heavily accented English.

"I see you and Vincente have befriended each other." Nell commented.

"We found we had some things in common." Vincente smirked, his speech was slightly less accented.

"You love to murder children." Nell said angrily.

"We were both imprisoned on behalf of you or your siblings." Leonardo shook his head.

"It wasn't me, it was your tempers." Nell shook her head. "You killed all three of them because you couldn't control yourselves."

"Why should we have to. You were insolent children." Leonardo growled.

"We were kids." Nell reminded him.

"You were never taught manners. Tomas never stopped crying and Natalia was always whining." Vincente said, anger seeping into his voice.

"Never mind them. We are here to deal with you." Leonardo said grabbing Nell by her shirt.

"Over our dead bodies." Oscar growled and Ricardo elbowed Leonardo in the gut, causing him to drop Nell. Rafael restrained Vicente and Leonardo lunged for Nell again. Liana kneed him in a sensitive area sending him stumbling.

"Leave Angela alone." Liana said warningly.

"You are all just children." Vincente yelled and bucked, sending Rafael flying. Oscar and Ricardo ran over to tackle Vincente.

"There's one thing you two underestimated. I am no longer a child." Nell said easily yanking Leonardo up. "And I work at a federal agency." she added and knocked him unconscious. Liana followed suit and and did the same to Vincente. They dragged the two men out, people in the restaurant staring in shock. They dragged them out to the alleyway outside.

"What do we do with them?" Liana asked.

"Kill them?" Rafael asked hopefully, rubbing at his pained head.

"While they're unconscious? We'll be no better than them." Nell shook her head.

"What would you like to do with them Angela?" Liana asked curiously.

"We send them back to jail." Nell sighed.

"Fine with me. As long as they're locked up or dead." Ricardo agreed.

"They can rot away in jail." Oscar grinned. At that moment Nell's phone rang. She answered it.

"They have friends." an ominous voice growled. Nell heard screaming, gunshots and struggling in the background. She could barely make out voices sounding like her team. And then the person hung up. Nell stared horrified at her phone.

**#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#**

**Shorter than I wanted, much shorter. But I thought it would be best to end there. I think this story's coming to a close, which is good with how long it took me to update. I am so sorry for that. I got busy and some seriously bad writers block. Don't worry though, I hope this won't happen again. What did you guys think?**


	8. The End

The True Nell Jones

"Hello Leonardo." Nell narrowed her eyes.

"It has been a long time." Leonardo said in heavily accented English.

"I see you and Vincente have befriended each other." Nell commented.

"We found we had some things in common." Vincente smirked, his speech was slightly less accented.

"You love to murder children." Nell said angrily.

"We were both imprisoned on behalf of you or your siblings." Leonardo shook his head.

"It wasn't me, it was your tempers." Nell shook her head. "You killed all three of them because you couldn't control yourselves."

"Why should we have to. You were insolent children." Leonardo growled.

"We were kids." Nell reminded him.

"You were never taught manners. Tomas never stopped crying and Natalia was always whining." Vincente said, anger seeping into his voice.

"Never mind them. We are here to deal with you." Leonardo said grabbing Nell by her shirt.

"Over our dead bodies." Oscar growled and Ricardo elbowed Leonardo in the gut, causing him to drop Nell. Rafael restrained Vicente and Leonardo lunged for Nell again. Liana kneed him in a sensitive area sending him stumbling.

"Leave Angela alone." Liana said warningly.

"You are all just children." Vincente yelled and bucked, sending Rafael flying. Oscar and Ricardo ran over to tackle Vincente.

"There's one thing you two underestimated. I am no longer a child." Nell said easily yanking Leonardo up. "And I work at a federal agency." she added and knocked him unconscious. Liana followed suit and and did the same to Vincente. They dragged the two men out, people in the restaurant staring in shock. They dragged them out to the alleyway outside.

"What do we do with them?" Liana asked.

"Kill them?" Rafael asked hopefully, rubbing at his pained head.

"While they're unconscious? We'll be no better than them." Nell shook her head.

"What would you like to do with them Angela?" Liana asked curiously.

"We send them back to jail." Nell sighed.

"Fine with me. As long as they're locked up or dead." Ricardo agreed.

"They can rot away in jail." Oscar grinned. At that moment Nell's phone rang. She answered it.

"They have friends." an ominous voice growled. Nell heard screaming, gunshots and struggling in the background. She could barely make out voices sounding like her team. And then the person hung up. Nell stared horrified at her phone.

Nell ran into the OSP office, Liana and the guys in tow. They had given Leonardo and Vincente to the police. Nell couldn't believe the sight. OSP was in chaos and there was blood everywhere. A couple men who Nell assumed were friends of Leonardo and Vincente lay dead.

"Nell?" A weak voice called. Nell turned towards the sound and found Callen leaning up against a desk, a bullet wound in his shoulder. Nell walked up to him and put pressure on the wound.

"What happened?" Nell asked worriedly as Liana and the guys fanned out.

"This one's dead over here." Ricardo called bending over a body. Nell looked and didn't recognize the face.

"So is this one up here?" Rafael called from the doorway of OPs.

"Go." Callen placed a bloody hand on Nell's. Nell ran up to Ops her breath caught in her throat. She fell to her knees next to the familiar body. Eric lay, eyes wide, chest stilled with a bullet wound very close to where Nell knew the heart to be. Nell leaned forward and closed his eyelids, a tear falling from her eye.

"Angie two more dead down here, and one alive." Liana yelled. Nell shot up and ran to where Liana was. Nell had to hold back a sob when she saw the sight. Deeks was holding Kensi, crying as he clutched her lifeless body. He had blood blooming from his leg. Sam lay off to the side, just as lifeless as Eric had been.

"What happened?" Nell prodded kneeling next to Deeks.

"We never saw it coming. All of sudden these guys were in here shooting up the place. We managed to kill off a few before Callen was shot. I heard them go up to Ops but I couldn't do anythingI don't even know what happened to Hetty. They got Sam and Kensi both before some other agents managed to kill the rest." Deeks said vaguely gesturing to a few other bodies a dozen or so feet away. "They were targeting us." Deeks said, his voice cracking. Nell stood up and wiped a tear from her face.

"They should have thought twice before going after my family." Nell hissed, angrily.

"What do you want us to do?" Liana asked.

"Get some of the rest of the gang here. I want the guys on my adoptive family." Nell said.

"What about you?" Liana asked.

"I'm going back to Portugal for a visit. I have some things I need to take care of, there's no way Leonardo and Vincente were working alone."

"Angela, that's a suicide mission." Liana cried.

"No it isn't. I'll have some help from an old friend." Nell shook her head, pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Nate, I need some help."

#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*# **#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**G****uys I am so sorry, but not only is this a ridiculously dark chapter, it's also the last. I decided to end it right here. I might write a sequel, but this is it for this one. A story that started out as a one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it, I know it was fun to write. I'm sorry about this chapter, but I had a really bad day and it showed. This is what happens when I'm in a bad mood. I should know better...But anywho I hope you enjoyed. I'll leave it up to you about what happened to Hetty ;)**


End file.
